


A Mistletoe Kiss

by ColetteLunsford



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas gift, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Grell is a butler to DIE for, I don't like Bassy, Want a kiss?, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteLunsford/pseuds/ColetteLunsford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can _____ get her most wanted item on her Christmas list?<br/>Love shot for Green! reader and Red! Grell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys just a late Christmas gift to me and other Grell fans.

From the snow dusted roof tops you could hear the carolers serenading the streets below as you headed out on assignment with Eric Slingby.

 

Okay, maybe you weren’t _actually_ on assignment as you work in the Glasses Department under Director Lawrence Anderson.

 

As a female of the Grim Reaper race and future Director in training for the Glasses Department you’d never have the chance to see the human realm, a policy by the Main Branch that they’d yet to fully explain.

 

Something to do with ‘keeping the population safe’ and whatnot; honestly you felt they kept you hidden in some irrational fear that you’d fall in love with a human or some tripe about hindering the work load.

You had your doubts about the former more than the latter but maybe, in the future things might change.

 

Either way, you hadn’t known that humans had advanced far enough to create machines like cars or marvels like ‘Death by Chocolate’ until this very morning while Eric took out the target with his death scythe.

It was a very disconcerting discovery to share later with your female brethren, very disconcerting indeed.

But yet here you are surrounded by living human souls bustling in the town below carrying bright colored packages and smiling at every turn-a far cry from all the pain and suffering most souls displayed when brought back to headquarters.

 

It fascinated you; it compelled you-this Christmas or was it _Cristmas?_

 

And more importantly it gave you ideas on how to better enthrall the objects of your affections, Grell Sutcliff.

He was a bit of a queer fellow as any Reaper will tell you (not in such kind wording but you get the jest) but to you Grell was divine.

 

From his short hair to the birth of his long mane you found Grell to be a treat and a find.

He stood out against the crowd in his long red coat and even longer flame locks posing with his sharp teeth on display.

 

Even his glasses stood out while yours, silver rectangles that blended into your facial shape hid.

He was loud, proud, and you loved it.

 

You’ve met with him a few times as glasses will wear and tear no matter how diligently you care for them.

 

Each time you meet him for his annual check-ups you fall a little more in love.

 

Sutcliff was warm and tactical like his favorite color suggested, passionate and alive where others Reapers (yourself included) were told not to feel and stay neutral.

 

You’d beseech Director Anderson to ensure that no other Reaper attended Grell and quite frankly you had little competition (no one wanted to deal with him) save for Supervisor Spears that demanded your attention during the year exams but thankfully your boss is kind enough to take care Spears for you.

 

Sitting in the appointment chair often spinning regardless that it has no wheels Grell loudly regales you with stories of the world below, the adventures he’s had, Holidays, some demon named Bassy (in truth you sincerely wished he speak of anything but the ~~dirty ugly die **die** DIE~~ demon), and what fashions were in the human realm.

 

The exams are only meant to be quick but you would purposely let Grell’s linger longer just to spend more time with him.

 

Oh sure, you’ve tried to visit Grell off hours but the Reaper has a problem of disappearing off into the human realm to see that accursed _Bassy_ figure that you’ve yet to have the displeasure of meeting and even if he hadn’t run off Spears Supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division gave him more collection lists to do.

 

If you didn’t know any better you’d swear that the universe was out to keep your love unrequited or completely unknown to the object of your love.

 

In truth, you were out in the human realm thanks to Eric not giving two-shits about bringing you along and the fact that his partner, the depressing Alan Humphries had the day off.

 

It had taken bribes to Ronald Knox to keep William from noticing, bargaining with a co-worker to take your shift, and an explicit photo but you were finally here soaking up all the ideas to get what you desired most this year, a kiss from Grell.

 

As Eric continued his collection list while you jumped building to building watching the people scurry about, there loads of red, green, gold, and silver clothed persons greeting one another as they went in and out of the shops.

 

_Interesting,_ you think seeing some of the holiday dresses hanging within the windows, _I can be the green to Grell’s red._

 

While you mildly entertained the thought of donning a red dress it did not sit well in your mind as green was more your color and quite frankly looked only right on someone as special as Grell.

Your face flushes at the thought of walking beside Grell like the wandering couple exiting a sweet shop with the woman in a vibrant red and the man in deep green.

They look so lovely and happy walking hand in hand with the baked goods.

But then where would you wear this green themed dress?

 

Not at work, no, your boss would have an aneurysm for breaking dress code even if you worked in a department that no one else really visited.

A party perhaps?

No, the thing would be a wasted on the parties held by Reapers nothing that would warrant such a nice gown especially if Ronald Knox was hosting it or attending.

 

Your vision then shot to another group of humans huddled closely by a toy shop window.

_I could get him a gift…maybe a toy doll in your likeness to cuddle?_

As much as you’d love to burn that ‘Bassy’ doll that Grell keeps in his room just so that he’d accept the present you doubt that he’d actually use it for its intended purpose.

Plus it seemed so narcissistic to give a doll of one self to a potential partner unlike that demon.

 

There’s a squeal and a shout that shifts your gaze to a young mismatched couple standing beneath a doorway with some plant tacked to the top crowded by what must be acquaintances egging them to kiss.

 

The two squabble a bit but as one elderly gentleman passing by loudly proclaiming that ‘Tis the rules of the season to kiss under the mistletoe’ with a wink before the couple submit to a light peck.

 

Now _this_ is what you’ve been searching for!

 

Waiting a bit longer to test out the theory everyone that passes under the doorway has to kiss; young, old, short, fat, tall, ugly-they all kiss regardless of classes or actual kinship.

Swiping the greenery hanging from the doorway you examine it closely, a plant that incites kissing and was bound by holiday law to do so…you couldn’t have asked for a better gift even if it was a date with Grell Sutcliff himself!

 

Carefully putting the plant back you search the surrounding area for more of holiday abiding flower, oh Grell’s lips would be yours by the evenings end.

***

The plan was fool proof, of course, how would one expect anything less from a Grim Reaper like yourself raised closely by the Main Branch?

After purchasing copious amounts of mistletoe from the local florist in the town and rejoining Slingby at the rendvous point you posted the lot around every entry way that Grell had to use.

 

You would wear your best green work dress and lip color thus earning a law induced kiss which could lead to greater things like dating, marriage, babies!

Oh your children would be so damned _cute!_

 

It wasn’t an easy task as Reapers and supervisors alike questioned you _constantly_ at what you were doing and if it was allowed in which case you had to explain the act several hundred times about the rules if the seasonal plant.

Most didn’t seem to care one way or another save a few new recruits and Knox; Spears on the other hand seemed on edge.

 

His face both drained of color and yet still tinged with small shades of pink at the seven hundred time explaining the properties and rules of the plant making the air crackle with a new unsettling sensation.

 

Being the intelligent being that you are you made sure that none of the mistletoe graced anywhere near Spear’s room or office-just in case.

Now all you had to do was wait.

***

So Grell wasn’t coming home tonight that was…fine.

 

You could entertain yourself by watching all the other Reapers fall victim to the powers of mistletoe (it had already claimed Alan and a fellow co-worker in the Cinematic library).

No need to fret, there were nineteen days until Christmas after all.

***

Okay; no need to panic as Grell still wasn’t back from his assignment in the human realm- it’s not the end of the world even if you’ve practically kissed every Reaper in the Dispatch Management Division on the cheek trying to catch the elusive red haired Reaper Spears included-and boy, _that_ one was awkward.

 

First there was Knox being an ass with his camera and then Slingby and a few others egging you on because ‘you said it was the law of the season ____.’

 

Jackals.

 

You’re still not sure you’re allowed to head down there again and quite frankly you don’t wish to as Spears’s face is still plastered with shock from the small peck.

There’s still twelve days left until Christmas is over and you can destroy the photo before Grell ever sees it, you can manage.

***

Alright, it’s less than twenty-four hours until Christmas is here and dammit, where the _hell_ was Sutcliff?

 

The Main Branch has already issued for the kissing plant to be disbanded from doorways thanks to the many forced kisses (and many bouts of jealousy from concerned lovers) and Grell has still refused to make an entrance!

 

Hoarding what little mistletoe you could salvage from the cleansing and wearing your best green dress you seek out Spears disregarding the fact that he’s still in the same air you left him almost a week ago.

 

Holding the plant behind you as you appear before Spears, “William, please- I need you to take me to wherever Grell’s been hiding.”

 

Spears adjusts his glasses his face almost back to its normal flatness, “ Miss. _____ I fail to see why I would ‘need’ to take you anywhere. You work in the Glasses Department and do not belong in the Dispatch Management Department so there is no reason that you ‘need’ to see Grell. You would be of no help to him and furthermore, as a female Grim Reaper it’s not safe to allow you down to the human realm.”

 

Your left eye twitches but ever so barely at the speech delivered, “I understand that William but I need to see Grell before the night is over because I want to see him. It’s Christmas Eve; one of the most _magical_ and _romantic_ nights of the year. I just want to spend it with him.”

 

“Wanting and needing are two separate entities Miss. ______ and you could stand to do without as it is not necessary. I have plenty of work to do as you should as well, there is always a multitude of collection lists that are made during the holidays that can cause many to have their glasses in disrepair.”

 

You just about had it, time was running out and so was your patience.

 

“Listen Spears, I asked you nicely and now I’m telling you-take me to Grell or I’ll…”

 

Raising a less than amused eyebrow Spears prompts you, “Or you’ll what? May I remind you that any insubordination will end up with a demotion and…DEAR GOD NO, PUT THAT AWAY.”

 

Above your head you hold a sprig of mistletoe, now seemingly more deadlier than a rival death scythe as you creep closer making an ominous kissing face, “They didn’t get rid of all the mistletoe in the building Spears, don’t make me use this.”

***

Needless to say you were dropped off in snowy front of Phantomhive mansion faster than you could scream, “SPEARS WHAT THE HELL-Oh, we’re here, where’s Grell?”

A few birds flew overhead, as tempted as you were to ask about Grell’s whereabouts when the ornate door was opened revealing what could only be the infamous _Bassy_ that Grell was so fond of.

 

You instantly disliked him.

 

Not just for being your rival or a demon mind you but he was just so damned smug and condescending that you felt that if you did have a death scythe you’d have it out and ready at the creature’s neck.

 

Closely following a step behind Spears as the demon lead you further into the twisted halls of the place you could already hear your beloved’s voice rising against some squeaker ones and a shrill.

 

Rushing ahead of Spears and the demon you follow the soothing sounds of Grell throw open the door only to be pounced upon by the man himself crooning, “ _Bassy~”_ before switching to, “____?”

 

To say you never dreamed of this would be lying, to experience it all in the same day you were questing for him…you may have fainted from the shock for a spell.

Just a short one mind you.

 

Waking not on the floor but a small couch you find your vision not clouded by a concerned Grell but human children, two blondes and a raven haired child crowded around blocking any view from beyond their heads.

 

“Oh thank goodness she’s awake,” exclaims the blonde girl dressed head to toe in pink.

“About time,” mutters the raven haired boy as he ushered the girl farer from the other blonde at his side.

“So this is what a female Reaper looks like, I wonder what color they bleed,” says the third kid as he creeps closer to your side with a small golden butter knife.

 

Between your morbid fascination with the unknown children and your embarrassment one thing is still painfully clear in your mind, you’re getting a kiss from Grell Sutcliff and no amount of interference is going to change that.

***

You were **wrong** , so _horribly_ mistakenly wrong.

 

The kids were nothing compared to the other characters seemingly keeping you from kissing Grell.

First the brats are all calling for your attention as most are wont to do when a new person shows up.

 The girl ‘Lizzy’ finding your dress interesting, the blonde boy Alois acting more like a harlot to gain your attention while the black haired boy was attempting to act indifferent towards your presence.

 

Second there were other humans, the workers of the building screwing up any pulls to get Grell alone and forced you to crush of some of the mistletoe hidden deep in your pockets with their antics.

Your horde has astonishingly dwindled from twelve pieces to two.

 

And then the demons-why were there so many?!

The female one did not seem to be a threat, if anything she seemed more pitying and remorseful of your plight.

 

She would watch as you tried to corner him or pull him away from the others only to be failed.

It was obvious that she would do nothing but at least she understood.

The spider demon looked like he might offer some help as well if only to spite the Bassy but was often stopped by Alois’ cries for attention.

 

And then there was Bassy, that fucker _knew_ that you were trying to get a kiss from Grell, he fucking **knew** it and _still_ kept Grell in his personal bubble.

 

He even made a show of standing under the mistletoe just to incite Grell’s passion only to be snubbed with a sturdy hand as he explained the history of the flower and how the tradition came to be.

 

The fucking show-off.

 

The entire evening spoiled by that Bassy character monopolizing Grell’s time when it’s painfully obvious that he’d never spend time with him otherwise.

You’ve heard the stories through Grell and can read between the lines-Bassy doesn’t want him like you do.

 

But humans do have to sleep like Reapers do, Grell has to revive his energies sometime.

***

Sneaking around the darkened mansion you search for guest room housing Grell, it takes a few tries but you soon come upon it.

 

Using your stealth you plan to tack the remains of your plant to the archway and call for Grell but even Reapers fall prey to weakness.

 

From the abuse of the so-called ‘Christmas party’ you drop the last remaining bit of mistletoe not just to the floor but into a vent within the floor lost into the darkness.

You could just cry-in fact you were as you started numbly at what had been your last hope at getting a Christmas kiss from Grell.

 

“_____?”

Your head shoots up and you find that Grell’s rubbing his eyes tiredly at doorway dressed only in a nightgown.

 

He looks far too edible in his nightwear with his bedhead but you can’t just stand there staring at the red Adonis-you’d look more like an idiot to Grell than you already do.

 

Quickly rubbing your own eyes you fake an excuse, “I-I’m sorry Grell, I just couldn’t sleep…this place is so strange and-”

 

From behind Grell you swear you could see that insufferable git in the darkness with one finger pursed to his lips and one pointing upwards.

 

Looking up you find a new sprig of mistletoe and you could almost kiss the man if he weren’t a demon and you weren’t **completely** besotted by Grell Sutcliff.

 

So you kiss Grell instead.

 

You grab him by the face (an impressive feat as you’re so short) use his long hair as insurance and bring him down for a long deep kiss that even leaves Grell speechless.

 

“____,” Grell flusters as you continue to hold him only using your eyes to reveal the kissing plant.

 

“So, can I stay with you tonight?” you ask with a very satisfied smile plastered on already pushing your way in.

 

“S-Sure ____,” Grell replies obediently tailing behind as you still had a hold on his hair.

 

Snuggling into the guest bed with Grell (and checking the room to make sure the infernal demon is in fact gone) you think that this maybe the best holiday ever worth celebrating with all its traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, one and done baby.


End file.
